


电影之后

by xiaosinian



Category: The Towering Inferno
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	电影之后

经历那一场大火之后，Doug衷心地希望悲剧不再重演。他不想再体验那种惊心动魄，更不希望自己爱的人深陷其中。他还记得听闻Will死讯时的痛心与愧疚，还有挂念Susan安危的那种焦急，那是这世界上最折磨人的事情了。他对自己的设计工作越发尽责，运用在行业中的影响力推动安全准则的变革，在生活中改正了不少存有隐患的坏习惯，他竭尽所能来让火灾远离自己的生活。

但有个消防员朋友可就是他无法控制的事了。

Doug坐在Mike家的沙发上，抚摸着Mike养的猫，在这种情况下，他觉得自称为Mike的朋友并不为过。

他们的相识很公事化，他是那栋失火大楼的工程师，需要协助前来救火的O'Hallorhan队长。他们各司其职，没有过多交流，所有的沟通都是为了救援。Doug尊敬这位消防队长，他的坚毅果敢和勇于牺牲是那些奋战在一线的救火队员们的缩影。

直到Doug遵守自己的承诺迈入消防队的办公室的时候，他所了解的也不过是O'Hallorhan，穿着防护服奔波于火场各处，被浓烟热浪弄得满脸乌黑看不清面容的消防队长。

他们在办公室见过几次面，保持客气的态度，公事公办，在讨论到一些问题时O'Hallorhan的态度依然好像Doug这样设计出那么高的建筑的建筑师们是他们救火队员的天敌。

再之后他们会在午休时在餐厅会面，谈话夹杂了些私人问题，O'Hallorhan变成了Mike，出生在印第安纳州的男人，Doug很高兴知道他们都喜欢赛车。

在几次在家中边吃晚餐边聊的邀请后，他们不再只是以建筑师和消防员的身份相对了。Mike独自一人住在间小公寓里，虽然对防火事宜很注意但不喜欢收拾屋子，最喜欢的是拐角那间店的外卖，有一双即使在火灾现场也依然熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛。

Mike还养猫，在他出任务摔伤了腿住院的那个星期，拜托Doug帮他喂了一个星期的猫。小东西粘人，但又很爱耍小脾气，被他摸烦了就要伸爪子，在Mike怀里倒总是很乖巧。

 

现在猫正吃完晚饭趴在他的腿上，他一边看着电视一边听门外的动静。他们本来约好今晚讨论一下新的消防安全标准，他就要和那些制定规则的老头子们吃个晚餐。快到下班时间Mike给他打了个电话，一处居民楼着火，他又要出警，于是Doug只能在他家里帮他喂了猫后等他回来。

新闻只简短地报道了一下火灾情况就转向了别的内容，看上去不严重，但Doug知道，火灾是不受控制的猛兽，经常会有各种意外状况使火势扩大。他想知道些更多的信息，但又不想听到什么新的不好的消息，主持人的话题开始变为他更加不感兴趣的内容，终于他打起了瞌睡。

Mike回来的时候已经很晚了，他听到响动惊醒过来，猫抬头看了一眼就换个姿势继续在他腿上睡了下去。“抱歉让你等到这么晚，你不介意我先去冲洗一下？”Mick说，他的脸上又粘了灰，和汗水混在了一起，头发都快看不出原本的颜色了。

过了一会儿男人裸着上身从浴室里走了出来，只有下身围了条浴巾。“我想今天太晚了，明天再说吧。”Doug说着想要起身，但猫在他腿上，他不敢动，Mike上前，附身抱起了猫，就像抱孩子一样，猫冲他叫了一声像是撒娇，他抚摸了一会儿后把猫放在了沙发的另一边。

“今天是太晚了，你要不要留在这儿？”Mike问。Doug答应了下来，打算站起来，但他的腿麻了，Mike想要拉他一把：“你哪天去参加晚宴，是不是又要推迟你的远行计划了？”

他拽住Mike拉他的手起身，摇晃了两下又坐了回去，顺势把Mike也拉了过来，“我有比远行更重要的计划。”他说道。

Mike被他拉的弯下了腰，手臂撑住沙发背来支撑起一个空间，避免两个人直接的肢体接触，那双蓝眼睛幽深了几分，像是察觉到危险的野兽：“我希望你指的是商讨行业准则的会议。”

Doug笑了笑，把手探进了对方的浴巾下面，握住了勃起了的阴茎。Mike一把拽开了浴巾，压在了他的身上，开始解他的皮带，将他也已经坚硬的阴茎释放了出来。他们两个的性器摩擦在一起，都在模拟抽插的动作，说不清是谁的手握住了谁的，很快就将腹部和阴毛都搞得湿漉漉的一片。他们在较量谁坚持的时间更长，喘息着克制着一言不发，房间里只有他们的呼吸声。终于，Doug仰躺着，看着他身上的Mike胸肌紧绷，片刻之后放松了下来，精液射在了他的腹肌上，慢慢地淌了下去弄脏了沙发。

“建筑师。”Mike说，带着种咬牙切齿的挫败。到了床上，他们在交谈时的尊重和友善就都不见了，像两只雄性动物在竞相宣誓主权。Doug作为胜利者，借着Mike的精液和他们两个的前液将手指探进了那个隐秘的入口，男人双腿夹紧了他的腰，闭了闭眼睛，抿住了嘴唇。但Doug打定主意要让他出声，修长灵活因为经常拿笔生有薄茧的手指在对方身体内部探索着，对着那一点施加压力，在手指被裹紧企图得到更多时却又撤出来不再给予满足。终于Mike张开嘴唇，泄露出一声浓重的鼻音，他皱起金色的眉毛，冲洗过还没干的金发服帖地垂下，他就像只大猫一样发出慵懒的咕哝声。

Doug撤出了手指，将自己推送了进去。Mike忽然睁开了眼睛，居高临下地看着他，即使自己是被进入的那个。Doug向上顶了顶，立刻感受到内壁的收缩，但身体的主人却一动也没动。Doug觉得好像有只猫在用尾巴撩他的心，他浑身战栗，整个人都打起了精神，微微直起身子握住男人的腰，抽插了起来。

他将自己全部抽出，再重重地顶撞进去，他握紧了Mike的腰，将对方固定住不准逃离。但他不能确定这是他的作用，因为Mike的大腿紧紧地夹着他的身体，几乎让他觉得疼痛，又令他觉得自己才是被束缚的那一个。他的好胜心被彻底点燃了，那从来都在他的骨子里，他热爱冒险与征服，而他确定对方也是同样的。他们两个用同样湛蓝的眼睛相对，想起在炸水塔时的合作，不需要太多言语，简单又契合。两具同样健壮的身体纠缠在一起，保持安静，做爱的过程像是拼死相搏。

Mike的上半身要被汗水浸透了，顺着腹肌滴到Doug的身上，忽然间，他咧嘴笑了一下，将后穴收到最紧，金色眉毛下的蓝眼睛闪闪发光澄澈透亮，Doug呻吟了一声，这一次终于是他先缴械投降。

Mike从Doug身上起来，坐在了一旁的沙发上。他们喘息着，腹部起伏，身上都湿漉漉的布满汗水。终于，Doug开口：

“我说过有比远行更重要的计划。”

“你该去远行，”Mike说，“耽误你这么久，我已经很过意不去了。”

“我有我的责任，”Doug露出个笑容，像挑衅又像坦诚，“不想被你看轻，队长。”

Mike笑出了声：“从来不敢，你以为当时Ducan在那里，那是他的大楼他的客人，我为什么还要一次次找你。我信任你，我选择你和我一起去炸水塔，很高兴我的选择。”

“很高兴没辜负你的信任。”Doug回答。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，终于Mike又围起了浴巾，他站起身来，对着Doug抬起下巴：“但下一次，下一次要我来。”

“嗯，”Doug笑着眨了眨自己那双蓝眼睛，他的眼睛扫过对方大腿上流下的液体，发出声意义不明的应答，像是在安抚猫咪，“下一次。”

end


End file.
